The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a display program which enable a manipulation from a position that is close to a display unit.
In recent years, terminals such as smartphones which can be manipulated through a touch screen have come into wide use. Users can select such GUI (graphical user interface) components as icons, buttons, and menu items and make various manipulations using a finger(s) or a pen device (stylus). However, since manipulations are performed through contact to the touch screen, in the case where many icons etc. are displayed, an erroneous manipulation may occur because icons are hidden by a finger or the like. If a manipulation from a position that is a little distant from (close to) the touch screen is enabled, various new kinds of manipulation would be made possible.
For example, JP-A-2008-287323 discloses a technique for displaying a picture which enables another input manipulation by enlargement-displaying a prescribed region around a proximity point using a touch screen which detects coming into proximity or contact of a finger or the like. It is possible to notify the user of what portion is enlarged and what kind of information is enlargement-displayed by displaying, in the vicinity of the enlarged region, additional information relating to the information displayed in the enlarged region. Furthermore, when it is necessary to change the information displayed in the enlarged region, a manipulation picture display/control means displays an input manipulation picture in response to a finger manipulation at a display position of the information the user wants to change. Thus, the user can change the displayed information by manipulating the input manipulation picture.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2008-287323, although additional information can be obtained by detecting coming into proximity of a finger or the like, an actual manipulation such as pushing of a button is made through contact to the touch screen as in conventional cases. Therefore, this technique is still insufficient in operability and the problem of occurrence of an erroneous manipulation is not solved satisfactorily. Furthermore, since a proximity manipulation and a contact manipulation are performed simultaneously, the advantages of the proximity manipulation are not exercised fully.